1. Field of the Invention
This invention patent relates to a display hutch. More particularly, this invention relates to a corrugated display hutch that is collapsible and does not require plastic clips, metal poles or similar components to support the shelves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corrugated hutches, or hutch-like containers made primarily of corrugated board, can be used to ship and display items in a retail setting. The construction of such hutches can depend in large part on the amount of weight each shelf is expected to bear. Shelves in some existing corrugated hutches are supported by a combination of corrugated board, plastic interlocking clips, metal poles or similar components. For example, in one known version, the back of the shelf is anchored to the back wall of the hutch and the front of the shelf is supported by plastic interlocking clips that are inserted into the front lip of the shelf and attach to the side walls of the hutch. In another known version a metal pole locks into the side walls and supports the shelves from underneath.
A need exists for an inexpensive, easy-to-assemble corrugated hutch that does not require plastic clips, metal poles or similar components for supporting the shelves. The present invention is intended to fulfill this need while providing a collapsible, easy-to-assemble corrugated hutch for shipping and displaying products.